


Addiction

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Comfort/Angst, Death Threats, Detox, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Friendship/Love, Heroin addiction, Hurt/Comfort, Intense withdrawals, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stressed Steve, Trying to get the other off drugs AU, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Steve and his former high school friend can enter a relationship, Steve must help Tony battle the demons of addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Channeled "Less Than Zero" Robert Downey Jr.

“Get out of the way!!” Tony screamed, blaring the car horn. Steve’s hands are on resting on the hood of the car, drenched from head to toe from the heavy rain.

“Get out of the car or run me over!” Steve challenges. The rain clings to his lashes and falls into his eyes but still can’t damper the severity of the glare he has fixed on Tony through the windshield.

They’re yelling at one another. Words on top of words, both screaming to be heard. Steve is goading Tony, challenging him to run him over. Tony is threatening to hit Steve while simultaneously demanding him to move out of his way.

Out of frustration Tony slams his fists against the steering wheel, letting out an animalistic cry. He shifts gear and the car shoots out backswards, slamming into a tree. The driver side door opens and Steve yanks Tony out of the car and onto the muddy ground.Tony is flailing, struggling against Steve’s chest, babbling words of protest.

“Stop! Stop! Tony, stop!!”

The fight suddenly drains out of Tony’s body and he slumps back against Steve’s broad chest.

“Please”, he begs. “Let me go! I can’t…It hurts too much! Please, Steve! I’m dying! Steve!!”

* * *

 

Tony had finally managed to fall asleep. It was a fitful sleep: feverish, twitching, mumbling in his sleep, but at least now he was no longer trying to escape.

Steve placed a cool towel on his burning forehead , and made his way to the now knobless bathroom door; It had been removed to prevent Tony from being able to lock himself in and potentially harming himself. Steve peeled off his muddy clothing and stepped into the shower, closing his eyes and savoring the warm spray of water upon his skin.

Although Steve wasn’t the one personally suffering from drug withdrawals, looking after Tony still took its toll. From what he had read this was considered the peak of withdrawal, and it would eventually subside. He sure hoped it did, or he just may lose it himself.

Heroin was a bitch to get off of. It was like a psychotic girlfriend that refused to be broken up with. But if Tony truly wanted to be with Steve he’d have to dump his current lover.That was the ultimatum that Steve had given him: Quit drugs or he walked. Miraculously, Tony had chosen him. Whether Tony now regretted it or not was irrelevant. The much bigger picture was that Tony’s life was on the line. And he had begged Steve for help, and be dammed if Steve was going to allow Tony to helplessly be devoured. He loved Tony too much. He had to love him, otherwise he wouldn’t be forcing himself to tag along in this hellish journey, helping fight a battle that wasn’t even his.

The cabin they were staying in belonged to Steve’s uncle. It was remote, and seemingly peaceful. The spot chosen to not only be Tony’s pergatory while he got clean, but Steve’s as well. Their relationship,everything they could be together, was suspended in mid air without any certainty of coming down. It all came down to how strong Tony’s will was against the binding grip the drugs have on him.

Before passing out, Tony had begged his forgiveness, but not before begging Steve to put him out of his misery.

_“You want to die? Stick another needle in your arm. Have them find your body in the gutter like a piece of crap.” Steve had snapped after the car incident. “Do you really want that, Tony? You want to die?”_

_“Don’t you fuckin get it!? I’m already dying!”_

_“No, Tony! That pain is you living.”_

Steve slipped on some pajamas and slipped into bed beside Tony. Watching him sleep, Steve tried to pin point how this all started. How could that brilliant doe - eyed boy with the mischievous smirk and the smart-ass remarks have sunken so low?

Maybe it was Steve’s fault for going away to college and not keeping in touch after Tony’s parents were killed. Maybe it was that he had originally turned a blind eye to just how increasingly bad Tony’s habit had become. Maybe it was the pressure of running a billion dollar company.

What really bothered Steve had spent so long denying his feelings for Tony all because of his own cowardice towards his own sexuality. Now the thought of being too late, of losing Tony forever to this addiction, was incomprehensible.

Maybe Steve was fighting his own battle after all against the drugs. It was selfish in a way, but when Steve really wanted something bad enough he did everything in his power to achieve it.

_Steve wanted Tony._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think should happen next?


End file.
